The Journey of Rea: Part3
by Reanni
Summary: The third part of my little "Story I wrote" series. SHORT! A bit of Rea's past is revealed and then this weird dude shows up. Originally titled "Real Trainers Never Lose"


Disclaimer: I own Pokémon Silver!!! AND I own the Pokémon on it!!! YEAH! But other than that I don't own the big stuff, just my little group of characters and the two places I made up: Cobalt Town and the village(comes up later).  
  
HI!!!! This is the third part of my story and it's pretty short but the part coming up is really important and sorta long so I needed it this way. I just wanna say thanks to anyone who even spent the time to look at the parts before this and especially to the people who reviewed. I know I'm not so great at this but it's sure fun to do! Anyway, enough jabber, read! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we soon there?" Tommy asked sighing heavily.  
  
"The answer's the same as it was five minutes ago." Rea told him smiling. He had been at it all day, asking if they were there every five minutes. "Tell ya what though, we can take a rest if ya like. How's that sound?"  
  
"Really? That sounds great!" The boy suddenly had enough energy to jump up and down. "Come on, we can go over there!" Tugging her hand he pulled her to the side of the road and under a shady group of trees.  
  
"Whew, this really does feel good." Rea sighed sinking down on the cool grass and leaning against a tree.   
  
"Know what?" Tommy asked as he folded his hands behind his head and lay sprawled on the grass.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never knew it was such hard work becoming a Pokémon Master."  
  
"Trust me, from what my mom and dad told me this is nothing."  
  
"You mean it gets WORSE?!?" The nine-year-old's eyes got wide.  
  
"Well, there's all sorts of stuff. Training's hard and wild Pokémon are dangerous and all kinds of things popping up when you least expect them. You never know." She shrugged. "Every trainer's journey is different."  
  
"What was your mom and dad's first Pokémon?" Tommy asked curiously.  
  
"Hmm, haven't thought about it for awhile." Rea bit her lip and thought for a moment then nodded. "Well, my mom's was a Growlith and my dad's…Pikachu. It's kinda funny thinking about them as starting Pokémon, Arkie and Rai were my babysitters since I was born."  
  
"That's so cool."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I guess they were pretty excited when you started out you're journey, right?"  
  
Rea looked away and was silent for a moment. "They never saw me start out. My parents are dead. They were killed about three years ago and for that reason I didn't start my journey until this year."   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She felt a hand on hers. "I know how it feels."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do. It's no fun, is it?"   
  
"No." The two sat in silence, this shocking similarity between them strengthening their friendship to the point where words weren't necessary. Then a voice startled them.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Rea Sans, would you?" The male voice asked.  
  
"I am." Rea replied, puzzled.  
  
"I'm Peter. I heard about you from a friend of mine in Violet City. Seems like you're a really good trainer, good enough to beat Falkner." He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen and definitely old enough to be quite an experienced trainer.  
  
"Yeah, I beat Falkner."   
  
"I'd like to challenge you to a battle. Two on two."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"First I'll choose Fearow!"  
  
"I'll choose Essa, go!" The two Pokémon were released, Fearow with a loud battle cry and Essa with her usual silence.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't use you're famed Raichu. No matter, this will be interesting." Peter thought aloud. "Fearow, drill peck!"   
  
"Ess, light shield!" The Espeon bowed her head and formed a shield around herself moments before the vicious attack came. Drill peck was mostly absorbed by the shield but part of it hit Essa and sent her to the ground.  
  
"Wing attack!" Cried the Fearow's trainer.  
  
"Look out!" Rea screamed to her Pokémon. It was too late. The enormous bird's beating was delivered squarely and Essa was down. She was up in a minute though, and hurled herself into the air at the Fearow. Her tackle hit, and the bird was knocked to the ground, but there was little actual damage done. It's level was way above any of Rea's Pokémon and it was almost a pointless battle. One more direct hit sent Essa to the ground for good and Rea sadly recalled her.  
  
"Good battle Fearow, take a rest." Peter recalled his Pokémon as well, sending out a fresh one. "Bellsprout go!"  
  
"All right Roln, your turn!"   
  
"Raiiii!" Roln's cry echoed loudly.   
  
"Bellsprout. Bellsprout." The opponent remained still.  
  
"Mega punch Roln!"   
  
"Chu! Rai! CHU!" The Raichu punched at the Bellsprout, but each attack missed as the thin grass Pokémon easily bent different directions avoiding the blows.  
  
"Bellsprout, razor leaf!"   
  
"Bell SPROUT!" Sharp leaves were shot at Roln who was too exhausted form the other attack to jump away quick enough.  
  
"Raaaai!" He cried at the attack hit. Surprisingly he climbed to his feet and faced the Bellsprout. "Raiiiii CHUUUUUU!" The electric mouse used his most powerful attack, Thunder. Once again, level was against Rea and this time type, too. The attack inflicted almost no damage whatsoever, but the opponent's Pokémon retaliated stongly and easily knocked the Raichu out.  
  
"Roln." Rea whispered shaking her head. "Return. Good job, you really tried."  
  
"Yes, that WAS an excellent job." Peter smiled at her. "No offence to you, but you really didn't stand a chance. My Pokémon's levels were far too high."  
  
"I know. But I can try can't I?"  
  
"Oh yes, trying is the only way you'll make it. You fought very well for having the odds stacked against you so. Falkner is right, you'll do well. I must be going, we'll meet again some time." He recalled his bellsprout and sent out his Fearow again, this time climbing onto it's back. In a flurry of feathers and dust they were gone again, soaring high above the treetops.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tommy looked at her, blue eyes shining with questions.  
  
"I have no idea." She replied slowly, still staring at the sky. Finally she shook her head as if to clear it and picked up her pack. "Come on, we might as well get going. There should be a Pokémon Center along the way soon now. Roln and Essa could use a heal."  
  
"Rea?" The boy asked after they had walked for awhile.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that what you meant when you said anything can happen?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant." Rea grinned and ruffled his dirty-blond hair. "I have a feeling we'll meet him again. But by then I'll be a much better trainer. Come on, the Center's up ahead. Race ya!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, there it is! It's not too awfully bad, is it? I tried, really I did! PLEASE review! PLEASE!!! Don't make me beg here! ^_^ Anyway, buh bye now! Please come again soon!  



End file.
